


Stage Boyfriend//Jinhwan

by StarJaeDust



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJaeDust/pseuds/StarJaeDust





	Stage Boyfriend//Jinhwan

He was everything you wanted, everything you had been looking for in a boyfriend. Everything that seemed all to real to be true. Sadly it was all fake. All the dates, photos, memories, the world knowing about the two of you. Nothing was real, except for one thing. You were completely head over heels for Jinhwan. A couple months ago you were just one of many assistance's that worked for YG Entertainment. Running around doing whatever needed done, but you mainly pertained to iKON. You would apply makeup to a member, or make sure their outfits were ready to go. More times than you could count, you got stuck dealing with Jinhwan.   
You dealt with the other members before, but Jinhwan would always want you. You didn't understand why he liked you some much. You were just an assistant that got over looked everyday or so you thought.   
One day YG's Yang Hyunsuk saw you two together and came up with the idea. He wanted the two of you to become a couple. He said it would be great publicity for the group, and that you would look good on Jinhwan's arm. You were completely against it at first but Donghyuk had convinced you to give it a try. He had told you to be adventurous and step out of your comfort zone. That you should stop being so shy. When really you can't help it. You were naturally that way.

The minute you said yes, everything changed. You were the one relaxing in the chair while others did the work you normally do. You were given a complete makeover, so you could fit the image YG was trying to portray.

Your hair was cut and coloured. You traded in your normally pastel clothes for neutral shades. It's like you were transformed into a whole new person, but were you okay with it? The following night would be your first night known as "Jinhwan's girlfriend" as he's going to talk about you in his interview that he has with the group. You had no idea what he was going say or if he had something that someone gave him a script to memorize. All you knew is that you were going to be standing off to the side with their manager. You were absolutely scared out of your mind, considering you have never done anything like this before. 

Slowly but surely you were getting ready just as the boys did. Your hair was styled with a beanie, your makeup was simple. Your outfit was changed to fit Jinhwan's. You were ready to take on the world.

The interview was going on, asking the boys what they had planned. If they liked performing and etc... Everything was going as planned. Then came the topic of dating. You were even more scared now.

One by one the boys said they weren't seeing anyone or had anyone special in mind. Then it got to Jinhwan. He was quiet for a moment and looked around. "There is one girl that I've known for a while now, and she's become real special to me." He had said without thinking. It sounded so real, like he actually meant it. "Is she here right now?" The interviewer had asked him. Jinhwan nods his head in response and then it happened. He moved his gaze towards you and your eyes met. You had froze for a moment before deciding to break the gaze. A small smile formed on his face after that.  Everyone followed Jinhwan's gaze and all eyes were now on you. You looked away quickly since you weren't used to that much attention. "Well isn't she a looker." The interviewer says and Jinhwan agrees with him. You couldn't help, but to smile. He was being asked all these questions, and his answers were making your heart melt. An hour later the interview ends. Jinhwan walks over to you and grabs your hand. 

He immediately starts walking towards the door. The manager and guards were making a path for you guys to walk through and to the car. Everything was clashing together. The voices were mixing together, the lights blinding. People bumping and pushing. You felt like you were having a panic attack. "Just breath." Jinhwan whispers into your ear which helps you relax. 

Finally it hit you. You were holding hands with him. His skin was actually touching yours. His soft warm hand holding yours. It felt right to you, like you were meant to hold his hand. All these feelings were hitting you so fast. You didn't know what to think. 

You were so lost in a trance that it took you a moment to realize that everything had went quiet. You were surrounded by peace. It had turned dark quickly as you look out the car window. Trees were passing by in a blur and before you knew it you were already back at the boys dorm. Since yesterday you moved in with the boys and share a room with Jinhwan. As a way for the two of you get to know each other better. Yang Hyunsuk said that it's the smallest things that will bring the relationship to life, and to make people really believe. 

"Y/N." Jinhwan speaks your name. You look up at him still trying to wrap your head around everything that had just happened. "Whaa?" You mutter if anything at all. He looks at you for moment more before walking into your shared room. Everything was divided down the middle so nothing would get mixed up. Living with seven boys, you can only imagine it now. You already knew the outcome. The real question would be how would you handle living with Jinhwan. After all he was a guy and you were a girl.

"I'm going to go shower Y/N." He says before walking off and down the hallway. You fall back onto the bottom bunk that used to belong to Junhoe before being forced to room with Bobby and Yunhyeong. A few minutes later he returns and walks to his side of the room. You watch in silence as he picks up a guitar. "Y/N?" You hear him ask. 

You just mutter while staying in the same position as you were. "You awake?" He asks you as he walks toward you. "Yes." You mutter again. Sitting up and making room for him as he sits down beside you. You watch as he begins to pluck the cords and move his fingers. You had no idea that he could play let alone play this good.

The sweet melody fills the room as you lay your head on his shoulder. Closing your eyes and taking in the beautiful sound. Before you knew it he was singing softly which was putting you to sleep. Your head was slipping and bobbing off his shoulder. Jinhwan notice, but waits. Moments later you was fast asleep. He sets his guitar off to the side and lays you down. Pulling the covers up and over you. "Goodnight Y/N." He whispers to you softly.

The following morning you wake to find yourself alone, no Jinhwan in sight. You look at the clock on his side of the room and see that it says eight am. You'd think that he would still be sleeping. Deciding to get out of bed, you hear muffled voices. You couldn't make out who it was, so you move closer to the door. "I think he likes her." You hear the familiar voice that belongs to Donghyuk. Who is talking about you wonder.

"It's obvious that he does. He just doesn't want to admit." You hear another voice. Who could they be talking about? You decide to stop easvesdropping and walk out into the living room. You now saw that Donghyuk was talking to Junhoe. "Morning sleeping beauty." Junhoe says to you. Nodding your head in response as you sit on the couch.

"Where's Jinhwan?" You ask. Both of them look at you and smiles grow on their faces. You couldn't help but feel like they know something that you don't know. "He's out filming with Yunhyeong." Donghyuk pipes up. You were curious as to why he would be filming on his day off. 

Deciding not to push the subject you go about your day. Doing this and that, but you couldn't help but think about him. Wondering when he'll be home or if he'll even want to talk to you. You think to yourself all the possibilities that could happen when he returns. You head back to the room you share with him and lay down.

About an hour of doing nothing you finally hear Yunhyeong's voice. "We're back." He yells. You walk out of your room to see only him. Your excitement drops slightly, but then you hear "y/n". It was his sweet voice that you been dying hear all day. You walk over to him and give him a hug. You feel him wrap his arms around as a small smile forms on your face. 

Suddenly an echo of awes fill the air. You look up and see the boys staring at y'all. You break away from Jinhwan and look at the boys. "What? Am I not allowed to hug my fake boyfriend?" You respond to the twelve eyes on you. They all nod their heads. "Of course you can." Donghyuk smirks at you. You just roll your eyes at him. 

"Why don't you just admit that you like her." Junhoe laughs. Your eyes suddenly move back him, thinking about what you heard earlier. Is that what Donghyuk and Junhoe were talking about earlier? Did they mean Jinhwan? "Y'all are crazy if you think I like her, she means nothing to me." He finally says and your heart sinks to the floor but you don't show it. 

You could feel the hot tears making their way to the corners of your eyes. Deciding to not let the boys see you cry, you grab your jacket and head for the door. "Where are you going?" Donghyuk asks looking at you. You turn the knob on the door and start to walk out but he grabs your arm. "You're not going anywhere this late at night Y/n." He spoke again. You try to break lose of his hold but it was no use. He was using enough of his strength to keep you put. "Let me go, Donnie." As a few tears fall from your eyes. He lets you go and out the door you go.

Walking down the dark streets and to the YG office building where the boys practice. You take out your key from your pocket and scan it. The door opens and you head to your little "office area" that they provided for you when you became a worker. You turn on the lights and sit down. You let the remaining of your tears fall. "Annyeong?" A voice startles you. Turning around to see the queen of Kpop staring at you. "Annyeonghaseyo" Quickly speaking as you stand up to bow. "No need to be formal." CL speaks.

"Are you okay?" She asks. You just nod your head feelings stupid. "Any girl crying is never okay." She continues. She was right you weren't okay. You had just felt your heart get stomped on. "It's nothing." You mumble. CL moves closer to you and looks you in the eyes. "I've been around the block enough times to know when someone isn't okay, so spill." She speaks to you firmly. You just nod your head. "It has to do with a guy." You frown.

*Back at the dorm*

"Why the hell you have to go and say that for Jin?" Donghyuk's voice now firm while eyeing him. He would never admit but he had feelings for y/n. Not like he has crush on her feelings. More of the always is there for her, a shoulder to lean on, her support bar. He truly cares about her he does, but he knows she belongs with him. "I only spoke the truth DK." Jinhwan responds sourly.

"Whatever. You didn't have to be an ass about it." Donghyuk now stepping closer to Jinhwan. The tension was building between these two and everyone else could feel it. "DK you need to calm down!" Hanbin yells out stepping in between the two of them. That only made him more angry. "Screw you both!" Donghyuk yells and out the door he goes. 

Not sure where he should go he decides to go to the YG building to let off some steam. He scans his key and heads for the dance studio. Dancing was always his way of letting it all go. He starts making his way for the elevator when he hears voices. "What about this guy?" The voice speaks. He follows the voices and soon recognizes one of them. It belonged to y/n. What is she doing here? He thought. 

"Y/n?" Donghyuk spoke as he walks towards you and CL. You look up at him with tears still in your eyes. Quickly whipping them away so he doesn't see. "What are you doing here Donnie?" You ask, him now standing beside you. You could tell something else had happened since you left the boys dorm. His face was tomato red, which only happens when he gets pissed off about something. "Ah, its nothing y/n." He mutters out but you know he's lying. You decide to not push the subject as the two of continue to look at each other.

"Umm, look I have to get going now, but if you ever need someone to talk to again come find me." CL speaks before getting up and walking away. You see a group of girls standing next to the doorway. A few seconds pass before either one of you saying more. "Your lying Donnie." You simply say standing up. He just shakes his head at you trying to deny it. You weren't going to give up that easily. You knew he was hiding something, and you were bound to get him to confess. "I know you're lying so just tell me already." As you turn to look at him in the eyes. "Y/n please just let it go." Donghyuk pleads with you. 

"Kim Donghyuk!" Now whining at him. An annoyed look grew on his face as he looked at you. He hated when you used his full name on him and you knew it. "Y/n." His eyes grew narrow at you as a small smile formed on your face. "Better tell me then." As you start to walk away from him. He grabs your arm and pulls you back towards him. "Alright, alright, but only if we can head back to the dorm now." He bargains with you. You think for a moment before nodding your head in agreement. You scan your key as the two of you leave the office building in quiet. "Okay so when you left things got a little heated." Donghyuk started which gained curious eyes from you. Meaning that there had been an argument. 

"I Basically started yelling at Jinhwan from the way he had said what he said." He continued. His face was starting to get red again. Which meant he was getting himself worked up again. "Donnie, calm down." You insisted, but knew he probably wouldn't listen to you. "Basically Hanbin had to separate us." He finishes. It all made sense to you now how Donghyuk has made his way to the office building. How his face had gotten red. How he looked so angry before. As you take in everything you had just herd, while walking in silence. before you knew it you were already at the dorm building. You enter the building and up to the floor of their dorm and enter in silence. "Dongyuk, you found her!" The boys yelled in stereo. 

Without saying a word you walk past them and to your shared room and shut the door behind you. "Y/n?" You could hear a muffled voice on the other side of the door. You ignore the voice and flop down your bed and hide your face in a pillow. "Y/n." The  voice louder, now knowing it belongs to Yunhyeong. Sitting up to see the blonde boy staring at you. He was your older brother. He always protected you since you was his baby sister. "Before you ask, I'm fine." You groan as you fall back on the bed again. "I know he hurt you." He spoke to you as he lays beside you. 

"He might have hurt me,but I'm not going to let that stop me." You speak as you look at your older brother.  Yunhyeong giving you the look you know all to well. You know he was right. You knew that you wouldn't be snap back from this so fast. It was going to take time to recover. So you has decided that you was going ignore Jinhwan for however long it was going take. He got up from your bed and left your room to leave you alone for the rest of the night. 

*Following Weeks*

Jinhwan had tried many times to talk to you, but you wouldn't allow it. If you was around Donghyuk or Yunhyeong they definitely made sure that he didn't talk to you. You were no longer his fake girlfriend but you still shared a room with him and didn't go back to your old job either. You were now in the eye of the public, so you had to keep your so called imagine they gave you. Regardless you still went to work but instead you told other people what to do instead. I mean grated you had more power but you weren't a bitch about it. That's probably why everyone that worked there actually liked you.

You spend most of your time helping the others, weather it be giving them tips or advice on how to improve. They truly idolised you, and loved to be around you.  As for today, it was your day off so you decided to spend it with the boys in the recording studio. You had woke up an hour early to make sure you had enough time to get ready before all the chaos started. 

Pulling your hair into a messy bun as you start your day hearing an alarm go off. No sooner it started ringing it ended and out walks Donnie. "Hey Y/n." He mumbles to you. You give him a small wave before you start to cook up a simple breakfast for the boys. Eventually all the other boys stumble out of their rooms and make their way to the kitchen. "You can cook?" Yunhyeong asks looking surprised. You just laugh at him in response. 

"Well I did learn from the best." As you poke his side before starting to make the plates. "Alright y'all got less than forty five minutes before we have to leave." You state to the boys now stuffing their faces. 

Heading back to your room to change into a basic tee shirt and blue jeans outfit. Before grabbing your jacket and purse and walking out to the living room. "Hey y/n." Yunhyeong calls to you. 

"Yes?" You ask looking at him. He was giving you his stern big brother look, which means you did something. "Aren't you going to eat something?" He asks now crossing his arms. You really haven't had a chance to eat something but you weren't hungry. "I'll just eat later when I get hungry." You simple state back.

He shakes his head at you not liking your answers but doesn't push the subject. "All right guys hurry up and finish eating then go change." You holler at the boys. One by one the all scattered off to their rooms. The last one to make their way to their room was Donghyuk. He stops for a moment and walks over to you. "You doing okay?" He simply asks as he pulls you into a small a hug.

You smile softly as you look up at him, still feeling his arms around. "I'm okay Donnie." You speak softly. He nods his head and let's go if you and heads to his room. You walk over and sit on the couch as you wait for the boys to finish getting ready. After a few minutes the boys walk out one by one with their bags in hand. "Alright are y'all ready?" You ask them as you a head, realising there was only six of them. "Wait where's Junhoe?" As you look are the room to trying find the tall boy. They all shrug their shoulders. 

Walking off and down the hallway to his room to find him. You see the boy standing in front of the mirror, looking at him. "Yah!" You yell at him, making him jump. He looks at you clutching his chest. "Come on." You motion at him with your finger. Walking back to the living room where the others were waiting. "Alright let's go." As you start walking towards to the door.

*at the studio*

Following the boys as you walk through the door of the studio room. You sit down on the long couch and wait for them to start. They soon one by one walk in and out the booth to record their parts for a hour, before deciding to take a break. You all sit around and talk about this and that while Jinhwan was still in the recording booth. It looked like he was singing something as he sat on the stool. Yunhyeong being himself walking up behind Donghyuk and scared him.  
Falling and landing on the control board you jump up and run to him. "Are you okay?!" You ask looking at him. He was looking at you but wasn't answering you. He looked lost in a daze. "Yah! Donnie!" You holler but he still doesn't reply, but then it soon catches you. The room had gone completely quiet. The sound in the room was Jinhwan's voice.

Everyone was drawn to him, watching from inside the booth. His voice was filled with so much passion, and his expression showed sorrow. "There's a future in my life I can't foresee  
Unless of course I stay on course  
And keep you next to me." He was truly singing from his heart. You could feel everything he was feeling in that moment. You somehow knew he was singing this song for you. As a way to apologise since yunhyeong or Donnie still wouldn't let him near you. 

He slowly began to sing more softly as his eyes fluttered opened and locked with yours. His eyes were slightly red from him holding back tears. You walked past Donghuyk and opened the door to the booth. You paused for a moment before walking over Jinhwan and just hugging him. Hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him. You were just tall enough to wear he could whisper in your ear. "Mianhae"

You could feel tears falling from your eyes as you silently cried. You didn't know what this meant, but you forgave him. Pulling away so you could look up at him. He was smiling weakly but enough to see that he was happy again.  He let go of you and began whipping your tears away. "I'm so sorry y/n." He spoke softly again. You didn't know you had this sudden feeling but you leaned up and kissed him. Feeling his soft lips against yours felt right. Like it was that feeling you have been missing along to know he was the one. 

You pull away from him, catching your breath. "I forgive you Jinhwan." Is all you say to him before hearing someone clear their throat behind you. "Y/n." Yunhyeong's voice firm. You knew he was still mad at him, but you hoped he could change. See how sorry Jinhwan, and they could be close again. "Please don't do this." You speak towards your brother. He's breaths in heavily before nodding his head.

"Don't you dare hurt her again." Yunhyeong looking right at him. Jinhwan nods his head in response as you both walk out of the booth, and sit on the couch. A few more hours past by before it was time to go back to the dorm. Everyone hungry and tired as you all walk out of the studio room and out the building. 

The car ride back to the dorm was silent as everyone didn't know what to say after what happened in the studio just an hour ago. You was sitting in between Yunhyeong and Jinhwan and Donnie was sitting across from you. The car ride was more awkward then it has been the last few weeks. It was like everyone had forgotten how to speak or even function. "Y/n" a faint voice speaks your name. You look up to see the boys staring at you. "Huh?" You mutter out confused. They was looking at you with sudden concern. "Are you okay?" Yunhyeong asks from beside you.

"Oh uh yeah." Still trying to focus on what is going on around you in that moment. Jinhwan and you were actually, well you didn't know what y'all were now, but it seemed like everything would be better now. 

"Y/n." Jinhwan's familiar voice rings in your ears. You turn and look at him. "Yes?" Speaking softly, curious as you what he could want. He takes a deep breath and grabs your hands in his. "Y/n I know we have a had a bumpy road and I know I've hurt you and said some things." You start to feel nervous not sure where it was going with this but you continued to listen closely. "And before when I said I didn't like you, well that was a lie. I just didn't want to admit to myself that I did like you, but that doesn't make up for my behaviour." You honestly couldn't believe what you were hearing from him. He liked you?! 

"I'm sorry for everything, and I want to do this over and say what I should of said and asked what I wanted to asked." He takes another deep breath, feel sweat take to form from him holding your hands. "If you would give me a second and do this right, I would be honoured if you would be my girlfriend."

You repeated in your head everything he has just said as you continue to look at him. His eyes filled with so much lust you could honestly see that he meant every word. You take a deep breath yourself before answering. "Yes!" You softly speak and wrap your arms around him and pull him as close you as possible. Burring your face in his chest, feeling happy tears fall from your eyes. 

He was finally yours.


End file.
